Colegio de Magia 1 año
by MeikyuuB
Summary: Es el primer año de Yaoyorozu Momo, donde conoce al no tan simpático Todoroki Shoto. ¿Por qué es tan serio y frío?, ¿qué hace un descendiente de la familia más famosa entre la casa Slytherin en Gryffindor? Acompaña a Yaomomo y sus amigos en esta increíble, graciosa y romántica historia.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

La carta llegó exactamente a las 3:33 de la madrugada. La tripleta perfecta, decían los hechiceros.

Yaoyorozu Momo estaba cómodamente dormida en su espaciosa cama, sus padres se habían hecho cargo de que nada molestara a su pequeña, ni siquiera el insistente ruido de las lechuzas picoteando las ventanas de la casa.

La familia Yaoyorozu era reconocida entre toda la comunidad mágica, era una de las familias más poderosas, sin mencionar la calidad sangre pura que poseían. Así que, como toda familia adinerada y poderosa, la madre de Momo sabía sin duda alguna que ese día llegaría la carta de su pequeña.

—¡Buenos días! — La preadolescente de once años iba bajando las escaleras rumbo al comedor. Los elfos domésticos la saludaban con una sonrisa y una respetuosa inclinación.

—Buenos días, señorita. — La aguda voz de Sally, su elfo personal, la sacudió a su derecha. Momo sonrió e inclinó la cabeza en modo de saludo. — ¡No, no! — Gritó, asustada. — ¡La señorita Yaoyorozu no debe inclinar la cabeza hacia un simple elfo doméstico! — Dijo con su voz aguda y lastimera, pampaneaba como una campana que se sacudía de un lado a otro, perdiendo el ritmo y recuperándolo.

— Es un saludo Muggle. —Aclaró la niña, aún sonriendo y un poco sorprendida por el miedo del elfo. — Los Muggles tienden a agachar la cabeza como un saludo, sin importar si es inferior o no a la persona. No tiene nada de malo, Sally…— Su inocente y aniñada voz era casi un susurro. ¿Una sangre pura hablando de Muggles tan familiarmente?, ¡su madre la colgaría de los pulgares si se enteraba!

— Por favor, señorita Yaoyorozu, su familia la espera en el comedor. — Sally terminó inclinándose de nuevo, desapareció y reapareció más cerca de la puerta para abrirla. — Adelante.

Yaomomo, como le decían sus amigos más cercanos, sonrió mientras negaba, apenada. Sin duda, Sally era la elfa doméstica menos golpeada o maltratada de la casa. Sus padres se la dieron cuando tenía apenas seis meses de edad, y ella se encargaría de educarla a como quisiera; sería ella quien la azotara cuando desobedeciera una orden. Pero Momo nunca azotaría a quien ha estado toda su vida a su lado. Aunque eso no lo sabrían sus padres.

— Buenos días, mamá… papá. — Inclinó la cabeza mientras esperaba que el elfo retirara la silla para sentarse. La mesa era todo un festín, desde comida hasta dulces, pan tostado, pastel, pollo al horno, y un sinfín de platillos.

— Buenos días, Momo. — Saludó su padre, detrás del periódico que leía. Su madre sólo le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa, tenía la boca ocupada y una mujer de tan alta alcurnia jamás emitiría palabra alguna con comida en su boca.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? — Habló la mujer cuando terminó de masticar. Se pasó una servilleta por la boca y tomó un poco del jugo que había en su vaso. — ¿Estrás esperando algo? — Sonrió con complicidad.

— ¿Disculpe? — Momo se quedó pensando unos segundos con la boca entreabierta. — ¡Mi carta! — Gritó, para enfado de sus padres.

Tan rápido como se sentó, volvió a levantarse y correr hacia el recibidor de la casa. Alcanzó a escuchar un gruñido de su padre y un 'no corras' de su madre, pero se tomó la libertad, al menos por ese momento, de ignorar a sus progenitores.

Tropezó con Sally, quien había intentado detenerla de mostrar tal escándalo a tan tempranas horas del día, pero si había ignorado a sus padres, no habría diferencia con la pequeña elfa. Pasó sobre ella y reanudó su carrera hacia las afueras de la casa, después tendría tiempo de lamentar haberla lastimado. Tampoco le importó la cantidad de flores que aplastó al tomar un pequeño atajo, ni las miradas de los elfos sobre ella.

Llegó por fin al buzón de su enorme hogar cuando se dio cuenta de un terrible hecho, del cual se había olvidado por la emoción… su padre ya había recogido el correo esa misma mañana.

Empuñó la mano. Agachó la cabeza y volteó. Sally corría detrás de ella con un sobre en la mano.

—¡Señorita Yao… — La elfa perdía el aliento mientras corría hacia la niña. — ¡S-Seño… — La embestida cariñosa de Momo la silenció. La pequeña había volado hasta su elfo para darle un gran abrazo, seguido del arrebato del sobre.

—¡Mío! — Gritó, infantilmente, mientras lo robaba de su mano. La niña abrió desesperada el sobre, aún había miradas reprochadoras sobre ella de los elfos que trabajaban en el jardín.

Apresurada, abrió el sobre con el sello de Hogwarts, donde, obviamente, estaba su aceptación.

—¡Sí! — Saltó. Volvió a abrazar a Sally, la levantó en el aire y empezó a dar vueltas. — ¡Entré!, ¡Estaré ahí, Sally! — La pobre sirvienta más que contenta, estaba preocupada de que llegaran los señores y viera a un simple elfo en los brazos de su preciada hija. — ¿Puedes creerlo, Sally?... yo… yo iré a Hogwarts en unas semanas. ¡Unas semanas! — La emoción volvió a ella y empezó a saltar, esta vez sin el elfo.

Su madre apareció detrás de ella.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué dejaste la mesa de esa manera? — La mirada reprochadora no concordaba con la sonrisa en su rostro. Momo dejó de saltar para abalanzarse a los brazos de su madre con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Entré, mamá!, ¡entré!

—¿Y cómo no ibas a entrar?, lo raro hubiera sido que no fueses aceptada. — Su madre, orgullosa, colocó su mano en la cabeza de su hija y la agitó sobre sus negros y largos cabellos. — Ahora ve con tu padre. — Dijo más suavemente. — Estará enojado por haberlo dejado así.

Momo volvió al comedor con su madre tras ella. Su padre le reprochó el comportamiento de esa mañana, pero no fue severo con ella. Él entendía su emoción, y como ese fue el primer desplante de su mala conducta, decidió dejarlo pasar, después de todo, su pequeña no merecía castigo alguno.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

La menta goteaba de su cabello. Su vista estaba nublada por gotas de la sustancia que caían y chispeaban aquí y allá. Hacía viento, y la fresca menta le daban un aire a invierno.

—¡P-Perdón? — Se escuchó un chillido.

—¡Ten más cuidado! — Amenazó su madre. La morena levantó la palma de su mano, Momo ya podía ver en su imaginación las imágenes de aquel peliverde siendo aporreado por su madre, al igual que golpeaba a los elfos del castillo. Con un movimiento de manos, el líquido embarrado en todo su ser desapareció y reapareció en la botella que había volado hasta la esquina de una alcantarilla. — ¿Tan difícil era para ti hacer eso? — Escuchó a su madre mientras ella caminaba lenta y tranquilamente hacia la botella. — ¿Es que no eres capaz de hacer un mísero hechizo de recargamiento₁? — Empezó a atacarlo a palabras. — ¿No te importa la vergüenza que le hiciste pasar a mi pequeña hija?

—¡Mis más…! — La chillona y quebrada voz del niño se vio interrumpida por los gritos de la regordeta de su madre, quien iba corriendo tras él, buscándolo.

—¡Mis más sinceras disculpas! — La mamá tomó la verde cabeza de su hijo y lo obligó a hacer una reverencia junto con ella. — ¡Mi hijo… él…! — La señora Yaoyorozu sonrió vilmente al escuchar la temblorosa voz de la otra mujer. Se repudió en silencio, después de todo, de tal palo tal astilla, se dijo a sí misma.

— ¿Midoriya? — Dio una risa llena de veneno. — No podía esperar otra cosa, ¡era obvio!, después de todo, ¿quién más haría un escándalo como este, a no ser…— Los alegatos de la señora Yaoyorozu fueron frenados cuando su hija, gentil y elegantemente, se acercó al chico de los cabellos verdes y depositó la botella en sus manos.

— ¿Midoriya? — Saludó. — Yaoyorozu Momo. — Justo como fue educada, dio una reverencia y una delicada sonrisa a los desconocidos. Su madre le dedicó una mirada afilada. La niña dio un paso atrás, hacia su madre.

Inko tenía el impulso de tomar a su hijo en brazos y correr de ahí. Sabía quién era esa mujer, y lo mucho que disfrutaba ver sufrir a los no magos, por eso temía enfrentarla desde antes de llegar ahí. Ella tenía que sacar a su hijo de ese lugar.

— Son sólo niños. — Respondió Midoriya Inko, con más valor después de que la mujer hiriera su orgullo. — Será mejor que no envenenes su cabeza. — Dijo, aunque aún con la voz un poco temblorosa e indecisa, refiriéndose a Momo.

— ¿Quién eres tú… para decirme cómo educar a mi hija?

—¿Q-Quién eres tú para humillar a mi familia? — Yaoyorozu madre estaba a punto de contestar, cuando salió a la vista un hombre alto y rubio. Demasiado alto, a decir verdad, la carne en su cuerpo no era la suficiente para su altura y se adhería a sus huesos.

—¿All Migth? — Sonrió, emocionado, el niño Midoriya.

— ¡Izuku! — El hombre levantó una mano hacia la cabeza del niño y la revolvió. Después dio una reverencia hacia su madre y hacia la señora Yaoyorozu. — Señoritas. — Saludó. — Es un placer ver a las madres jóvenes acompañar a las nuevas mentes brillantes de Hogwarts.

—El placer es mío, señor Toshinori. — La adinerada mujer le dio una reverencia al mago más famoso y reconocido del mundo mágico. Le dedicó una mirada llena de veneno a Inko y tomó a su hija del brazo para retirarse de la escena.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Toshiniro Yagi, con un toque cómico. — ¿Ya se van? — Pero ambas ya estaban demasiado lejos para escucharlo. La señora Midoriya sonrió en complicidad hacia el hombre y tomó a su hijo de ambos hombros.

Por otra parte, Yaoyorozu Momo recibía un simple pero importante regaño de su madre.

—Nunca — Recalcó la palabra con mucho odio. — Nunca debes mezclarte con esa clase tan baja de personas. — Momo amaba a su madre, y sabía que era buena perona, pero a veces…— ¿Sabes qué son ellos? — La mujer empezó a regodearse. — Ese asqueroso cerdo… si me disculpas por mis duras palabras, es una de las más grandes hacedoras de Muggles… ¿sabes?, esa porquería que tenía a su lado es un no mago. — Momo abrió los ojos. ¿Un Muggle en el callejón Diagon?

— Pero madre…— Trató de hacer énfasis en el respeto a las demás personas sin o con magia por el simple hecho de ser seres humanos, vivientes, con sentimientos e ideas, pero la dura mirada de su madre la hizo callar. — No… nada.

Separó la vista de su madre para ver a su alrededor. Observó animales por todas partes, escobas, capas, personas haciendo magia por aquí y por allá.

—¿No es este un lugar muy concurrido? — Habló su madre, una vez que la furia del encuentro había pasado. — No me refiero simplemente a la cantidad de personas… sino a la variedad. — Momo echó otro vistazo al lugar. Su madre tenía razón, en ese lugar había desde gente con ropa decente hasta gente en harapos; desde carruajes llenos de mármol hasta gente arrastrándose en la banqueta, pidiendo dinero. — Es el lado asqueroso del mundo mágico. — Volvió a hablar la mujer. — Por eso te dije que Sally debía hacer estas compras.

— Me gustaría…— Contestó en una voz más baja. — Poder elegir mi mascota y… y esas cosas. — Susurró.

Su madre dio un asentimiento.

— Oh… recuerdo esos días. — Contó en un tono galante. — Cuando vine a comprar mis útiles al lado de mis padres. — Se puso ambas palmas en la cara, imaginando. — Mi primera mascota era un gato, amarillo y morado.

— No existen los gatos amarillos y morados madre. — Se sorprendió.

— No a menos que seas rica y caprichosa. — Momo sonrió con cierta pena y siguió caminando de la mano de su madre.

—Me gustaría… un ave. — Sonrió, soñadora. — Míralas… qué hermosas.

— Un ave es mucho cuidado, cariño. Debes sacarla a volar ciertas veces, cuidar su plumaje…— Empezó a enlistar, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada suplicante de su hija. — Pero, tú eres una niña refinada, entregada, lista y capaz. Seguro podrás criar una.

Yaoyorozu Momo sonrió y soltó la mano de su madre para dar saltitos hasta llegar a la tienda.

—¡Bienvenidas! — Gritó la exuberante dueña del local. — ¡Madam Liss!, para servirles. — Besó graciosamente la mano de la niña. Momo se carcajeó sin poder evitarlo, ese era un hábito de los barones, no de las mujeres como Madam Liss.

La madre de la niña entró después, cuidadosa de que su costosa ropa no tocara ni rozara con los muebles sucios, canastas viejas y rejas oxidadas del lugar.

Madam Liss era una mujer pelirroja, vestida con un overol café lleno de parches y comida para animales en las bolsas. No parecía para nada una señorita.

— Yaoyorozu Momo. — Sonrió ella. — Estaba buscando…

—¡Una lechuza! — Momo abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿C-Cómo lo supo?

—¡Ellas me lo dijeron! — Liss señaló a la esquina del local, donde las lechuzas pavoneaban sus alas. Momo, quien no había visto esa parte, sonrió y aplaudió sorprendida. Su madre sólo volteó los ojos, aburrida de tanto alboroto.

—¡Sígueme! — La energética Madam Liss guió a Momo hasta las lechuzas. Sacó un puño de comida de su bolsillo izquierdo y lo lanzó hacia las jaulas, donde las lechuzas empezaron su búsqueda por granos de comida en el aire. — Maravilloso, ¿eh?

— Quiero una…— Sus ojos brillaban. Volteó suplicante hasta su madre, que seguía parada donde se instaló por primera vez. — Mamá…

— Elige la que quieras, Momo. Pero rápido que aún tenemos que encontrar tu barita y libros.

Momo dio un salto emocionado y miró a las aves con cierto recelo. Se concentró en todas y cada una de ellas, viendo desde su tamaño hasta el color de su plumaje.

—Quiero esa…— Señaló a una lechuza, pequeña y café. Un café opaco, sin encanto, café simple.

—¿Segura? — Momo asintió. — Porque fue justo ella la que me avisó que vendrías. — Madam Liss le guiñó el ojo a una emocionada Momo y se acercó a la jaula para sacar al ave.

Ya con el ave enjaulada en sus brazos y fuera de la tienda, Momo veía feliz a la gente pasar.

— Es mía. Se llamará Jarmu. — Le contaba su madre, quien sonreía y asentía sin prestar mucha atención.

Su madre dio vuelta en Ollivander's y ella la siguió por puro instinto. No supo que había ahí hasta que entro para ver un montón de cajas desordenadas y polvorientas.

— ¿Garrick? — Su madre saludó al hombre como un viejo amigo. — Veo que tu tienda sigue siendo un chiquero.

— ¡Y lo será siempre! — Saludó un hombre que había salido debajo de una pila de cajas. Se acercó a Momo, amistoso. — Siempre que un niño aventurero venga a buscar su varita. — Le sonrió. — Yaoyorozu Momo, si no me equivoco. He estado esperándote desde que tu madre me obligó a construir tu varita antes de tu nacimiento.

Momo se sorprendió.

—¿Nos conocemos? — Preguntó en plural, es decir, su familia y él.

— Madera de roble. — Susurró mientras se movía en su local lleno de cajas, ignorando su pregunta. — Cola de dragón africano con un toque de alpiste…

—¿Alpiste? — Confundida, Momo empezó a seguir al hombre.

—Sí… una parvada que comía cerca me atrapó, seguramente le quedan restos de alpiste. — Dijo, gracioso. — Tu padre casi se orinó en los pantalones cuando…— Calló al notar la pesada mirada de la señora Yaoyorozu. — Y un lindo mango de hueso dental.

—¿Hueso dental? —

— Del colmillo de un león que custodiaba por ahí, — El hombre terminó por subirse a unas escaleras para poder buscar su varita en las que estaban arriba de los estantes. — ¡Bingo!

Se bajó y pesadamente, como el anciano que era, y se acercó a ella para dejar una delgada caja color azul oscuro en sus manos. Momo la abrió lentamente, con emoción, como si adentro tuviera el secreto de la vida eterna.

— Mi varita…— Susurró en voz baja.

—¿Qué esperas? — La asustó el grito desesperado del anciano. — ¡Úsala!

Momo sacó por puro instinto y miedo la varita de su caja. La sostuvo fuertemente y empezó a pensar, ¿qué hechizo podría usar?

Era alguien de clase alta, obviamente tenía conocimientos previos de la magia, sabía uno que otro hechizo fácil de hacer para su nivel. Aclaró la mente con los ojos cerrados y los abrió, emocionada mencionó:

—¡Diffindo₂! — Y terminó por enviar una ráfaga cortante hacia uno de los taburetes que tenía frente a ella, rozándole el hombro al pobre vendedor. — Oh…— Susurró. Tal vez Diffindo₂ no era el mejor hechizo para usar.

—Y por eso…— Dijo el hombre, a duras penas, mientras el taburete se partía en dos y dejaba caer varias cajas de varitas. — este lugar siempre será un chiquero.

Momo se disculpó en voz baja, volviendo a meter la varita en su caja.

La niña seguía disculpándose aun cuando ya habían salido de la tienda.

—Tal vez un… Fumos₃, o un Levioso₄ hubieran bastado, cariño. — Su madre le sonreía amablemente, caminando por la acera.

— Lo siento… madre. — Su vista caída sólo le permitía ver los chicles pegados en el pavimento, los charcos y la suciedad.

— No pasa nada, mi vida. — Sonrió. — Fue un hechizo certero y fuerte. Eso sólo puede decir buenas cosas de ti. Serás una maga muy poderosa.

Momo intentó sonreír, pero su bajo estado de ánimo no se lo permitió. Pero era el día previo a su partida hacia Hogwarts, seguramente una buena noche de sueño le levantaría el ánimo para partir feliz y contenta.

₁ ) Encantamiento recargador :El **encantamiento recargador** ( _conjuro desconocido_ ) es un encantamiento que es usado para para volver a llenar cualquier cosa que el mago apunte con la varita, con el trago que originalmente contenía.

₂ ) Encantamiento seccionador: El **encantamiento seccionador** ( _Diffindo_ ) es un encantamiento usado para cortar algo con precisión y exactitud.

₃ ) Hechizo de pantalla de humo: El **hechizo de pantalla de humo** ( _Fumos_ ) es un hechizo usado para crear una nube defensiva de humo de la punta de la varita.

₄ ) Hechizo levitatorio: El **hechizo levitatorio** ( _Levioso_ ) es un encantamiento que levita objetos.


	3. Capítulo 2

— S-Señorita…— Un suave movimiento y el susurro delicado bastaron para despertarla. Recién conciente, se tambaleó hasta sentarse en su cama y ver a Sally. — Señorita, los amos la esperan abajo.

Abrió los ojos hasta donde podía, para reanimar los músculos de su rostro. Ahí estaba Sally, frente a ella, nerviosa y temblorosa, y en sus manos estaba su uniforme, a donde –aún no recordaba- debía ir.

—Sally…— Susurró, tomando el control de su cuerpo y limpiando un poco su ojo derecho. Bostezó. — ¿Mis padres qué…?— Dejó de limpiarse para ver sin pestañear el uniforme. Algo le decía, algo que no podía recordar…

— Su expresso a Hogwarts, señorita. — Paró su tambaleo al isntante y aventó su cobertor de golpe.

—¡Hogwarts! — Gritó. Se paró y arrancó el uniforme de las pequeñas manos de su elfa para correr al baño de su recamara.

— Qué alegría que esté tan contenta, señorita. — Sally le dedicó una sonrisa y una reverencia a sus espaldas.

—¡Ya bajo! — Escuchó desde el pequeño cuarto.

…

—¿Cómo se hacen, sino? — Preguntó la señora de la casa, quien no se había percatado de la pequeña figura que bajaba las escaleras. — Si yo tomo un diente falso, lo incrusto en la encía del Muggle, ¡y ya!

— No, no. — Habló su esposo. — Según el ministro, primero deben pegar una placa, y ahí se incrusta el diente.

—¡Tonterías! — Yaoyorozu madre volteó al notar a su hija sentándose en la mesa. — Buenos días, mi cielo. — Le dedicó una sonrisa maternal y volvió a su esposo. — ¿Para qué doble pegado, cariño?, si con incrustar el diente de una basta.

— Mamá, papá. — Su padre le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza y reanudó el alegato con su esposa.

Momo empezó a devorar los alimentos de su plato, y cuando creía haberlos acabado, tomaba un poco de los platos frente a ella para volver a llenarlo.

— Necesitarás energía, mi amor. — Yaoyorozu sabía que su madre estaba más emocionada que ella.

—Y mantener el orden. — Escuchó a su padre al otro extremo. — No te quiero comiendo de esa forma allá. — La niña asintió mientras su madre figuraba un manotazo al aire y le hacía un puchero a su marido.

— Déjala ser feliz, ¡está en la flor de la juventud! — Se sonrojó. — Y con su belleza, cualquiera admiraría incluso la forma tan bestial de comer.

—¡Mamá!

— Conocí a tu padre en Hogwarts…— Dijo con una mirada soñadora.

— Estábamos comprometidos antes de eso. — Aclaró su padre, con una mirada plana y aburrida.

— ¡Pero te conocí en Hogwarts! — Exclamó en un tono alto, pero aún elegante. — Siempre arruinas mis historias. — Volteó con su hija. — Él me amó en cuanto me miró…

— Amé el pan que me regalaste, eso sí fue amor.

— Y desde ese día cocino con mis propias manos el mismo pan….— Terminó su historia con la misma mirada soñadora que empezó.

—¿Por qué crees que sigo aquí? — El señor de la casa le regaló una sonrisa de complicidad a su hija, y se levantó de la mesa con periódico en mano.

Momo observó a su padre irse con una sonrisa, y metió el último trozo de melón a su boca.

— Pero tú, querida, no gastes tus preciosas manos en cualquier heredero de una mísera fortuna. Debes abrir bien los ojos, amor, ¡y con lo inteligente que eres!

— Creí que iría a estudiar, madre…

—¡Y lo harás, y serás la mejor! — La mujer se levantó con una servilleta en mano, limpiando sus comisuras. — Pero diviértete en el proceso… sanamente. — Aclaró.

—¿Y el amor es sano? — La niña se quejó, con ironía. — Con todo el respeto, tengo trece años, madre. — Pero la mujer ya no la escuchaba, pues se había marchado.

Yaoyorozu dio una sonrisa resignada al aire. Ella no era alguien sociable, sus amigos se limitaban a sus primos, que no eran demasiados. Criada en casa, rodeada de enciclopedias y viejos textos. ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera en Hogwarts?, ¿ser amiga de todas y todos?, ¿qué encontrara e amor al instante?

Se limitó limpiar su boca y emprender camino hacia su habitación, donde Sally seguramente ya habría hecho sus maletas.

—¿Sally? — Dijo mientras abría la puerta. En efecto, la elfo ya tenía todas las maletas acomodadas y listas para partir.

Momo sonrió. Desvió la mirada de maleta en maleta hasta llegar a la que tenía sus instrumentos para Hogwarts.

— Menta…— Reconoció el olor. Inmediatamente vino a su cabeza el rostro de aquellas personas que había conocido en el callejón Diagon y un terror inexplicable se anidó en su corazón.

¿Y si no tenía amigos?, ¿y si nadie la quería por el escándalo de esa tarde?, seguramente muchos ya sabrían de eso, ¿y si todos resultaban ser sangre sucia y su madre no permitía su amistad?

— Sabes…— Le comentó de la nada a la pequeña criatura que aún limpiaba unas cajas. — Incluso si es con un sangre sucia…— Reanudó. — Me gustaría en verdad hacer muchos amigos.

Sally la miró. En los ojos de la elfo había asombro en verdad. —¿Disculpe, señorita? — Le dijo. — ¿Amigos?, si usted no llega a esta casa con cientos de cartas y regalos de despedidas a fin de año, yo no sabría lo que es la amistad. No habrá niño en Hogwarts…— Le habló de frente y con un toque de ternura en su temblorosa voz. — que no quiera ser amiga de mi señorita.

El calor aumentó en su pecho y sonrió a la criatura al borde de las lágrimas.

—Gracias, Sally…— La abrazó, pero deshizo el abrazo rápido una vez que la emoción volvió a ella. — ¡Me voy! — Saltó hacia la puerta y bajó las escaleras a paso veloz. — ¡Me voy! — Gritó a dar vuelta en el barandal de la escalera.

—¿Podrías esperar? — Le reclamó su madre, quien caminaba hacia la puerta del salón dispuesta a salir, a paso lento, elegante. — Tu padre me ha dado una jaqueca… que no le deseo ni al mismísimo innombrable.

—¿Yo? — Su padre salió detrás de la mujer. Era un hombre alto y blanco, con la elegancia que solamente podría ser superada por su mujer. — Yo sólo dormité un momento.

—Mientras te contaba algo de vital importancia. — Ella le estampó el abanico de mano en el brazo, en regaño. Momo sonrió ante el acto de sus padres. — Si tuviera una poción en estos momentos…

— ¿No hay pastillas? — Preguntó la niña, inocentemente.

—¿¡Y rebajarme a parecer un Muggle!? — Su madre sonrió, como si su hija estuviera perdiendo la cabeza. — Amor, ¡ya vas rumbo a Hogwarts!, empieza a pensar como alguien que estudia ahí.

— Sí…— Sonrió, amablemente. Sus padres empezaron a caminar frente a ella, saliendo de la casa hasta el carruaje, donde la servidumbre les dio el pase al interior.

—Estación… ajá…— Leía la dirección de la carta que tenía en manos. — Nueve y tres cuartos…— Sonrió, con la emoción a flor de piel. Sus padres, sentados frente a ella, le sonreían. —¿No es emocionante? — Acunó la carta en su pecho. — ¡Conoceré al profesor Aizawa!

— No es tan genial. — Contestó un padre celoso. — Simplemente es… regular.

— Tu padre está enojado desde que lo dejaron ser maestro de artes oscuras.

—¡Yo era mejor que él en esa materia! — Se defendió el hombre

—Lo sé, amor. Lo sé. — Le regaló una sonrisa traviesa a su hija. — Estoy encantada, mi amor. Seguramente serás su favorita.

— Madre…— Se animó a preguntar. — ¿Crees que haya muchos sangre sucia en la escuela?

—¿Si es que hay?, ¡claro que hay!, mi amor, estamos infestados de esa peste.

La niña asintió. ¿Y si se encariñaba con alguno de ellos?, ¿y si su madre se enteraba?

— Pero no te preocupes, amor. Estarán buenas familias, podrás juntarte con ellos. Los Katsuki, los Todoroki, ¡incluso podría ser aceptable que te regodearas con familias no tan famosas!, siempre y cuando tú quieras, querida. — Ese comentario reanimó las esperanzas de la niña. — Pero jamás con un sangre sucia. — Y ese comentario las mató de nuevo.

— Sí, madre…— Un poco desanimada y temeroza, sintió el freno total del carruaje.

—¡Estación de trenes King's Cross, madame!

Momo fue la primera en bajar, casi volando del carruaje y con sonrisas tontas plasmadas en su rostro.

—¿Andén nueve y tres cuartos? — Le preguntó al chofer, quien le regaló una sonris ay un asentimiento. — ¡Gracias, Soka!

En un impulso empezó a correr hacia el tren, pero en un segundo paró en seco y volteó hacia sus padres, unos pasos tras de ella.

—Está bien, cariño. Soka subirá tu equipaje. — Le sonrió su madre.

En ese momento, el remolino de emociones se concentró sólo en una, la melancolía. Aún no se iba y ya extrañaba a sus padres, y es que, con la emoción de ir a la escuela se había olvidado por completo del hecho.

—¡Mamá! — Se abrazó a la mujer, a quien casi tumba por el impulso.

—¡Momo! — La regañó en un tono risueño y suave. Abrazó a su hija mientras se empezaban a formar las lágrimas en sus ojos. — No quiero que dejes de enviar cartas, ¿ok?, de todo; tus clases, tus maestros, nuevos amigos. Quiero saberlo todo.

—¡Sí! — Se escuchó el sonido encerrado entre su rostro y los brazos de su madre. Intentado hacerlo pasar desprevenido, limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas, pero su rostro rojo y las lágrimas realzándose en sus ojos la delataron. Se acercó a su padre y repitió la acción, con menos enjundia. — Volveré en un año…— Dijo en sus brazos.

— En un año te veré, preciosa. — El hombre acarició sus lacios cabellos.

Se separó de ellos al escuchar el primer pitido del tren, se llenó de vapor el cielo y su emoción volvió a subir. Se despidió con una última y feliz sonrisa y corrió a la entrada con sus padres admirándola desde su espalda.

Nerviosa, pasó por la puerta principal. Vagón tras vagón, todo estaba lleno. Había grupos de amigos por todas partes, todos felices, hablando entre ellos.

Finalmente, encontró un vagón completamente solo. Sonrió, incluso con tantas personas ahí, ella estaría sola.

Pasó la puerta y se sentó pegada a la ventana. Acomodó su falda y su capa. Su corbata estaba derecha, su pelo lacio y suelto se meneaba en sus hombros. Sonrió en satisfacción a su persona y dejó que sus músculos se relajaran en el asiento, o así sería si no estuviera aquel niño parado en la puerta.

—¡Perdón, creí que estaba…! — Guardó silencio al reconocerla. — S-Señorita.

—¿Midoriya… Inko? — Para desagrado de Momo, o más bien de su madre, a quien conoció primero fue a un sangre sucia.

—Midoriya Inko es mi madre. — Sonrió alegre mientras se rascaba la cabeza. — Soy Midoriya Izuku, un placer. — Volteó hacia los asientos y se decidió por el que estaba justo frente a ella.

— Y-Yaoyorozu Momo. — Le sonrió con un poco de culpa y sentimiento de traición hacia sus progenitores.

En un silencio incómodo, el niño se sentó frente a ella con una sonrisa tonta que se convirtió en una nerviosa conforme pasaba el tiempo.

— ¿Tienes conocimientos previos sobre la magia? — Le preguntó él, con el fin de buscar alguna plática. Se sorprendió por la familiaridad que la trataba después de aquél incidente.

—Pues…— Se aclaró la garganta. — Me he pasado la vida estudiando la magia, creo que vengo con buenos conocimientos de todo en general, pero… hacer magia y conocerla no es lo mismo, ¿o sí? — Sonrió, apenada.

—Cierto, no podemos hacer magia fuera de alguna institución. El sonido de la puerta corrediza del vagón detuvo su charla.

—¡O-Ocha… Ocha…— La niña morena respiraba como si el aire estuviese a punto de acabarse! — ¡Ochaco Uraraka! — Dio una reverencia y una sonrisa agitada, aún recuperando el aire. — He estado buscando un vagón. — Inhalaba mientras sacudía el cuello de su camisa para ventilarse.

— Yaoyorozu Momo. — Le sonrió, aunque un poco sorprendida por el estado de la niña.

— M-Midoriya Izuku…— La mirada del peliverde viajaba desde sus talones hasta su rebelde cabello. — ¿Te sientes bien? — Se paró dispuesto a darle su asiento, sin recordar que había otros dos disponibles.

— ¡Sí, sí! — Levantó la mano alegre. Se sentó en el asiento que le ofrecía y siguió recuperando el aliento mientras él se sentaba a su lado. — ¡Uf! — Se expresó, feliz y confiada. — Hace calor aquí.

—¿Quieres un poco de ayuda? — Los ojos de Momo brillaron ante la posibilidad de ayudarla. Sacó su varita de la manga de su capa, emocionada.

—Ah… ¡claro! — Sonrió. — Nunca he visto magia tan de cerca…— Izuku asintió, en complicidad. Ambos miraron expectantes hacia la niña del frente, quien cerró los ojos en busca del hechizo indicado y concentración.

—¡Glacius₁! — Exclamó meneando su varita. Inmediatamente el vagón se cubrió por completo en hielo, congelando las paredes y ventanas a su paso.

—Wow….— Exclamó Izuku.

—G-Gracias. — Dijo la niña temblando. — E-Es m-muy a-a-agra…agradable.

—¡Lo siento! — Aventó la varita al asiento siguiente y se cubrió el rostro. — ¡Soy fatal en esto!, es decir. — Exclamó, un poco histérica. — ¡El hechizo está bien, fue perfecto!, ¡pero no era el indicado!, ¡congelé todo!

Ochaco sonrió con las manos en su pecho, ambos empezaron a tratar de calmar a la niña con comentarios como 'es perfecto' o 'todo está bien'.

Se sorprendieron cuando el hielo desapareció por completo y de golpe de la habitación. Los tres chicos voltearon al costado, justo en la puerta del vagón donde se encontraba un chico alto, varita en mano, muy peculiar.

Con el cabello teñido de diferentes colores, y unos ojos heterocromos con una combinación de azul y café.

— El frío pasaba hasta mi vagón. — Sonó su dura voz. Cerró la puerta de golpe y desapareció.

—… ¿Gracias? — Habló Ochaco, un poco confundida.

El tren siguió su recorrido. Los vagones estaban llenos de risas, dulces y chocolates de las vendedoras. Los niños comían y hablaban entre ellos, y el vagón de Yaoyorozu Momo no era diferente.

La rana de chocolate que Izuku había comprado se había escondido en el cabello de Mina Ashido, el último integrante en unirse al vagón del grupo. Ochaco y Momo trataban de limpiar su cabello, pero en un vago intento de Momo la dejó sin un pelo en la cabeza. Daba gracias a su madre por no sólo enseñarle encantamientos, sino también cómo deshacerlos.

La morena se tomó un tiempo para observar a los compañeros que se habían sentado a su lado y sonrió. Tal vez no estaría sola después de todo.

₁) Glacius: El **hechizo congelante** ( _Glacius_ ) es un encantamiento congelador que invoca hielo de la punta de la varita, el cual puede extinguir fuegos, crear bloques de hielo y enfriar a las salamandras.


	4. Capítulo 3

— ¡Esa es Hogwarts! — Después de un tiempo de silencio, el grito de Mina despertó el interés de todos en el vagón. Momo y Ochako, que estaban sentadas en el asiento más cercano a las ventanas, se pegaron al vidrio dejando sus narices y boca marcadas.

Los niños se maravillaron. En especial Izuku, quien había tenido una vida normal fuera de la magia. El estómago de la mayoría empezó a doler, los nervios y la emoción por estar finalmente en ese maravilloso lugar los aturdieron.

— Cuando conozca al director, lo haré mi amigo. — Mina rompió el silencio. — Entonces podré ir y venir a las cocinas cuando me de hambre por las noches.

—No creo que funcione así…— Le sonrió Momo, gentil. Ochaco y Mina empezaron a hablar sobre lo maravilloso que sería conocer las instalaciones, probar toda la comida del lugar, la cual decían, era deliciosa.

Momo se quedó pensativa. Mirando por la ventanilla del tren, con su codo recargado en el respaldo de su asiento y su barbilla en su mano, aún sintiendo los estragos del nerviosismo en su estómago, hasta que la parada definitiva del tren la sacó de su admiración.

—¡Al fin! — Ochaco fue la primera en pararse, seguida por Mina e Izuku, Momo terminó siendo jalada a las afueras del tren, aún tratando de entender que ya se encontraba ahí.

Aún no se animaba a levantar la vista. Si algo odiaba de sí misma, era el estar nerviosa; sus padres se lo habían remarcado toda su vida, ella era Yaoyorozu Momo, no debía estar nerviosa por nada del mundo.

—¡Apártate, imbécil! — El grito de un niño rubio tras ellos la alteró. Volteó inmediatamente junto a su grupo. Era alto, desgarbado y con el cabello apuntando en todas direcciones.

Midoriya se disculpó de inmediato y se movió, con una sonrisa culpable y apenada en su rostro. El chico pasó sin siquiera voltear a los demás, simplemente aventó al peliverde una vez que se quitó de su camino, y siguió adelante.

—¿Qué le pasa? — Ochaco empuñó parte de su falda, arrugándola. — ¿Quién se cree que es? — Mina empezó a asentir, de acuerdo con su molestia.

—No, no pasa nada. — Izuku sonrió. — Es mi amigo…

—¿Eso era un amigo? — Preguntó un poco asustada la pelinegra, quien no acostumbraba a tener amigos.

—Bueno… él es un poco…— Un rotundo ¡silencio! calló a todos los que bajaron del tren. Casi al mismo tiempo, todos los adolescentes voltearon al origen del ruido. Un hombre alto, tan alto y grande, con el cabello lamido a un costado que cubría la mitad de su frente.

—Síganme. — Sentenció.

Un poco desconfiados, uno por uno avanzó hacia el hombre. Momo intentó buscar la mirada de sus compañeros, para buscar un poco de confianza, pero ellos ya habían avanzado. Alertada, empezó a caminar tras de ellos, siendo empujada y apretada por los grupos de jóvenes que pasaban.

—¡O-Ochaco-san! — Su grito se perdió en el tumulto de gente, junto a la mano que levantó para intentar captar su atención.

Resignada, sopló por lo bajo y sin moverse, dejando que todos tomaran la delantera frente a ella. Empezó a caminar, lento y un poco triste por la repentina soledad, hasta que el grupo paró.

—Somos 103 personas aquí. — El hombre empezó de nuevo. — Y tenemos un total de noventa canoas. Irán en grupos de dos. ¿Entendido? — Un rotundo sí se escuchó en el lugar, opacando al pequeño y delicado sí… del fondo.

No era sorpresa para nadie que el primero en subir fuera el chico rubio, quien había estado comportándose enojado y gritón, seguido de su amigo pelirrojo, quien lo seguía con una sonrisa.

—¿Te asustan los botes? — Escuchó a su lado, un par de amigos se reían. Cuando menos lo esperó, la mayoría ya estaba emparejado con alguien. Ella sólo veía los botes en el agua, y la tierra cada vez más desalojada. Al darse cuenta, corrió a uno de los botes, pero no a subirse, simplemente a poner su mano posesiva y voltear hacia los pocos que aún estaba ahí, viendo quién se ofrecía. Pero todos estaban emparejados.

—B-Bueno…— Susurró por lo bajo, con una tonta sonrisa que no coincidía con las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. En un arrebato por limpiarlos alcanzó a ver a la última persona que estaba ahí. —¡ Oye! — Gritó a todo pulmón, corriendo hacia él y poniendo su mano en el bote, de nuevo. — ¡Vayamos juntos! — Le ofreció su mejor sonrisa, cuando se percató de quién era.

— Hay más botes…— Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, y rio sonoramente para luego volver a su tono calmado.

— Tienes razón, ¿verdad? — Sintió la mano que se recargaba en su bote temblar. Nerviosa, la retiró para esconderla en su pecho.

— Está bien. —Se resignó. Él empezó a caminar alrededor de la canoa para subir y tomar asiento. Algo en la cabeza y pecho de Momo le decían que no subiera, el orgullo Yaoyorozu le negó moverse por un momento, pero el miedo de estar ahí, sola y perderse de la orientación y el grupo, la empujó hacia el bote.

Tímida, levantó su pierna para subirla al bote, seguido de la otra. Se sentó en el extremo contrario a él, y justo cuando hizo ademan en tomar los remos, estos ya se estaban moviendo. Se sintió aún peor.

— Soy Yaoyorozu Momo. — Se presentó, intentando fingir que en ningún momento había querido usar la canoa del modo Muggle. Pero el chico no le prestaba atención, veía el camino hacia donde se dirigían, a las puertas del castillo. No lo culpó por perderse en la vista, era encantadora.

La negrura y la neblina daban un aire romántico y místico. Los peces de colores que brillaban a la luz de la luna eran… simplemente magníficos. Las criaturas miniatura volando sobre ellos, la paz…

— Todoroki Shoto.

Se asustó cuando escuchó su voz. Volteó inmediato con él, hasta que comprendió que le estaba respondiendo. Le sonrió como sólo ella podía hacer, y guardó silencio por el resto del viaje.

A su cabeza llegó la graciosa voz de su elfina Sally ¡Ese canalla no se merece la atención y dulzura de mi ama!

Sonrió, imaginando lo que dijera Sally si estuviese ahí.

El camino fue rápido, le hubiera gustado poder apreciar por más tiempo aquella sorprendente vista. Al llegar al otro lado, uno por uno fueron bajando y siguiendo al alto hombre, quien los guio por las puertas del enorme edificio.

No pudo ver a sus amigos, y su orgullo herido la hacía esperar a que ellos fueran a su encuentro, pero estaba segura que de haberlos visto hubiera corrido hacia ellos.

— Esperarán aquí, al menos hasta que el director los haga pasar. No… se muevan. — Habló amenazante cuando pararon en una inmensa puerta.

El ruido y las charlas no se hicieron esperar cuando él desapareció por las puertas. El nerviosismo incrementó demasiado, y ahora no veía ni al chico con el que venía en el bote, ni a sus amigos. Al único que no le había perdido la pista era al gritón de cabello amarillo, pero eso no era porque ella quisiera, sino que sus delicados oídos podrían escucharlo así estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia.

—¡Kirishima, idiota! — Esuchaba. — No me molestes!

— Es sólo que si quedas en Slytherin…

—¿¡Y por qué iba yo a quedar ahí!?

Sonrió. La actitud de ese chico le gritaba Slytherin a todo volumen. Se volteó cansinamente hasta la puerta por donde habían entrado, y por un momento le dieron ganas de volver a pasar por ellas para salir de esta alborotada sala.

—¡¿Qué me ves, Deku, idiota! — Volteó de inmediato, se encontró con Deku, Ochaco y Mina, quienes se toparon al gritón cuando iban caminando hacia ella. Escuchó las disculpas de Midoriya.

—¡Te estábamos buscando! — Gritó Mina. Ambas chicas corrieron a su lado, ignorando la actitud del rubio.

— Y-Yo…— No quería admitirlo, pero repentinamente se sintió feliz. — Creo que me atrasé un poco y no los pude alcanzar.

— No hagas eso…— La regañó Ochaco, seriamente. — Pudiste haberte perdido. — Momo se disculpó con una sonrisa lastimera.

— ¡Oh, mira! — Mina jaló a Izuku de la capa y lo puso frente a ella. — Te presentamos a… ¡Deku! — Gritó en unísono con Ochaco.

—¿Deku…?

— Así me dicen mis amigos. — Sonrió apenado.

—Suena bien, Deku. — Le sonrió, con sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos cerrados. Le sonrió feliz e ignorante a los sentimientos desagradables de su madre por los Muggles y los sangre sucia. Le sonrió, porque básicamente habían aclamado al cielo que eran sus amigos.

Ochaco y Mina la miraron, sorprendidas, y le devolvieron una sonrisa cada una. Se asustaron cuando las puertas se abrieron repentinamente, y el grupo empezó a moverse hacia adentro.

¡Era maravilloso!

Las velas flotaban a su alrededor, las mesas rebosantes de niños vestidos de cuatro diferentes colores, los profesores justo frente a todos, expectantes, y con sonrisas en sus rostros.

— ¡Se pararán aquí! — Habló quien los llevó todo el camino. — Y cuando yo grite sus nombres, darán un paso al frente y se colocarán en este banco.

La selección de las casas, supo ella. Su estómago hizo un raro sonido, el cual esperó fuera ignorado por todos. Sintió las manos sudorosas cuando el hombre empezó a llamarlos.

—¡Ochaco Uraraka! — Un pequeño grito se escapó de la boca de las tres. Miraron a la morena, con nerviosas sonrisas y mucha buena suerte.

La niña, como todos los demás, se había sentado en el banco mientras el profesor le ponía aquel sombrero viejo y arrugado.

—¡Gryffindor! — Empezó a aplaudir, animada y feliz. Ochaco quiso correr a ellos para un abrazo grupal, pero antes le pidieron que caminara hasta la mesa de su casa.

—¡Todoroki Shoto!

El silencio reinó en el salón. Momo se sorprendió de ver a todos expectantes, demasiado interesados en ver qué sucedía. Después de segundos de nerviosismo, el sombrero gritó.

—¡Gryffindor! — Pero nadie aplaudió. Se escuchó un grito sorprendido en algún lugar del castillo, y las casas se veían entre sí, pero ella no lo entendía.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó, inocentemente.

— Qué raro. — Habló Mina, a su lado. — Generalmente los Todoroki van a Slytherin…

—¿En serio? — Sorprendida, volteó a sus dos amigos.

—Sí. — Confirmó Deku. — ¿No conoces la historia de los Todoroki…? — Negó. — Bueno, este no es el lugar…

—¡Midoriya Izuku! — Lo interrumpió la voz del profesor.

Se disculpó silenciosamente con una sonrisa hacia su amiga y caminó hasta el frente. Y justo cuando apenas el sombrero iba a tocar su cabeza, gritó.

—¡Gryffindor!

Uno a uno pasaron, y por alguna razón, Momo se iba sintiendo peor al ver que sería la última.

—¡Yaoyorozu Momo! — Hubiera jurado que su corazón se paró por un momento. Apresurada, caminó hacia el banco y se sentó en él.

— A ti te estaba esperando…— Escuchó el susurro del sombrero. — ¡Gryffindor!

El profesor casi la empujó fuera del banco, y caminó desorientada hasta la mesa de su casa. A ti te estaba esperando dijo… ¿a ella?, ¿por qué?

Reaccionó cuando Ochaco y Mina la abrazaron una a cada lado.

—¡Estamos juntas! — Levantó la vista para ver a Deku sonriéndoles. Una forzada sonrisa de formó en su rostro. Pensativa… ¿a ella la esperaban…?

—¡Come! — Sintió como entraba en su boca una deliciosa cucharada de sopa. Sorprendida, volteó con Ochaco. — No sé cuánto tiempo tengamos para comer, pero come todo lo que puedas. — Le cerró un ojo y vio cómo la morena se guardaba comida en la capa. Sonrió y empezó a cucharear el plato.

—¡Delicioso! — Gritó Mina.

—¡Qué tiernos! — Gritó una chica, asientos alejada de ellos. — Son adorables.

—Por favor, Kallen, son adolescentes, no niños.

Volteó con sus amigas, y rieron juntas por lo bajo. Aprovechó y observó todo a su alrededor, las distintas mesas, niños moviéndose de mesa en mesa, como si la diferencia de casas no los distanciara. Gente más apartada que otras, amigos sonriendo, gente escandalosa.

Le sorprendió cuando Bakugo Katsuki había quedado en Gryffindor. Y ese pensamiento le recordó lo sucedido con el chico serio y frío con el que venía en el bote.

—¿Puedo preguntarles algo? — Dijo cuando terminó de masticar y pasar su comida. Recibió asentimientos de cabeza, pues todos tenían las mejillas inflamadas y varios líquidos escurriendo de ellas. — ¿Cuál es la historia de los Todoroki?

—Es algo triste.

—¡Es cruel!

— Es algo viejo… bueno, todo empezó hace mucho tiempo. Es una familia llena de gente mala. — Habló Deku, quien ya había tragado la comida de su boca. — Pero por el momento, el peor es su papá…— Habló por lo bajo, como si temiera que alguien lo escuchara.

— Su papá…— Repitió ella, atenta.

— Y dicen que él… no puede amar.

—¿Qué? — Se burló. — Eso es imposible.

—Ni tanto…— Dijo Mina. — La leyenda cuenta que la familia Todoroki busca crear herederos perfectos… Sólo sangre pura, y sólo magos poderosos.

— Cuentan…— Fue el turno de Uraraka. — Que su papá violó a su mamá…

—¿Qué…?

— Bueno, es Amortentia. Su papá la envenenó con Amortentia. — Recalcó Mina.

—¡Pero ella no lo amaba!, eso fue violación. — Exclamó Ochaco, en un tomo más elevado.

—Y ahora dicen, que él viene aquí a llenarse de poderes… de sabiduría para luego revelarse contra el mundo mágico.

—Todos se sorprendieron cuando quedó en Gryffindor…— Analizó Momo, conectando los puntos. — Entonces… si él es producto de la Amortentia…

—Él de verdad no puede amar… ni sentir aprecio ni cariño por nada.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.-

—¡Es maravilloso! — Los prefectos habían dividido en grupos a toda la sala, niños y niñas por separado. Momo fue observando uno a uno como sus compañeros fueron hasta sus habitaciones, lamentablemente a ella no le había tocado compartir cuarto con ninguno.

Se armó de valor, dispuesta a hacer una nueva amiga con quien compartir su pieza, sacudió las arrugas de sus ropas y acomodó su flequillo.

—¡Hola soy...!— Quedó en silencio y con los brazos al cielo al notar la habitación vacía. — Momo...— Terminó por hablar. Bajo los brazos y su cabeza a la vez, resignada empezó a caminar hacia una de las camas. — Un placer conocerte...— Comentó desanimada a la vacía cama del lado cuando se sentó en la suya. — Espero seamos amigas...— Tras un silencio incómodo y un dolor en su garganta, terminó por recostarse por completo en la cama hasta quedar dormida.

.

.

.

Bajó al comedor. Era el primer día completo que pasaría en su nuevo hogar, y no iba a permitir que su experiencia de la noche pasada le hiciera decaer.

Se había recogido el cabello en una elegante coleta alta, y su fleco lucía brilloso y liso, como a ella le gustaba. Se había puesto su uniforme perfecto y sin ningún pliegue, sus zapatos escolares, que Sally personalmente había boleado hasta quedar relucientes, y bajo el cuello de su camisa blanca, estaba escondido el collar que su madre le había regalado desde su nacimiento.

Apretó el collar por encima de toda la ropa que traía mientras se encaminaba al comedor, en busca de sus amigos.

Justo como la noche anterior, alumnos y profesores de todas las casas se regodeaban juntos en un enorme salón. La comida flotaba de aquí para allá, aterrizando en platos de algunos niños o cambiando de mesa en mesa.

—¿Han visto a Yaoyorozu? — Preguntó Deku, sentado al lado de Uraraka. Los tres compañeros rellenaban sus panes con ensaladas, mermeladas o incluso pastas.

—¡Un Sándwich Espacial! — Gritó Mina, ignorando la pregunta del Midoriya cuando levantó su sándwich con un color morado y brilloso en el medio, resultado de todas las revueltas de comida que le metió dentro.

— Es... lindo...— Fingió Ochako mientras algo le decía en su interior que se alejara del manjar que Mina le acercaba.

— Seguro sabe delicioso...— Midoriya intentó retroceder, pero Mina ya había elegido a la presa y había pegado su sándwich al rostro del chico. — P-Probaré...— Dijo a duras penas con el sándwich ya entrando en su boca.

—¡Chicos! — El grito de Momo escondió los sonidos de asco y disgusto de Midoriya. Uraraka y Mina voltearon, emocionadas y la recibieron con amigables sonrisas.

—¿Ya probaste tu cama? — Preguntó Uraraka. — Era como dormir en un pedazo de algodón...— Comentó soñadora.

—Me parecían algo duras...— La pelinegra se sentó frente a ambas chicas, al lado del peliverde y empezó a llenar su plato con panecillos. — Pero el lugar tiene mucha clase...— Las dos chicas que tenía enfrente comenzaron a asentir cuando el lugar se estremeció.

—¡Imbécil! — El humo llegó hasta sus lugares, al parecer había ocurrido una pequeña explosión en un lugar apartado de su mesa.

—¡Creí que funcionaría! — Al voltear, entre todas las cabecillas pudieron ver una cabeza morada y llena de bultos.

—En realidad, no sé por qué estoy con ustedes...— La misma chica que lo ofendió al principio, se paró de la mesa y comenzó a alejarse.

—¡Jiro! — La llamó un chico rubio, sentado junto con ellos. — ¡No me dejes solo con este idiota!

—¡¿En serio?! — Gritó el pequeño con el cabello lleno de bolitas. — ¡Creí que éramos mejores amigos!

—¡Prioridades! — Le sonrió con las manos levantadas en modo de disculpa y una cara graciosa. Yaomomo y sus amigos veían desde lo lejos, era la casa de los Hufflepuff.

— Ese chico...— Comentó Mina. — Creo que vomitaré.

—¿El enano? — Uraraka sonrió. — Es Mineta, vive cerca de mi casa... sí, no es un placer...

—Están haciendo el ridículo... — Escuchó el grupo, en su misma casa. — ¿Cómo entraron aquí?

El tumulto de gente volteó hacia la mesa roja, incluso los tres responsables de tal espectáculo.

—¿Qué creen que hacen...?— Los insultos de la casa de Slytherin no se hicieron esperar.

— Llamaré al director.

—¡No! — Las tres chicas se sorprendieron cuando su amigo peliverde se levantó de golpe. — No...— Dijo en un tono más bajo. — Si ellos estudian incluso a la hora de comer... no creo que merezcan que los ofendan de esa manera...— Empezó a hablar, con los ojos cerrados y las manos echas puño pegadas a la mesa, temblando y muy nervioso. — Si incluso al desayuno... se esfuerzan para aprender... por eso entraron aquí.

Se sorprendió cuando Uraraka tomó su brazo, y al abrir los ojos sólo recibió una sonrisa orgullosa y unas rosadas mejillas.

— Hufflepuff es la casa de los que se esfuerzan. — El tumulto de gente volteó cuando una mujer vestida como profesora empezó a hablar, detrás de ellos. — Sí, la gran maestra Hufflepuff ofreció su casa a todo aquel que necesite conocimiento, que desee ser... más. — Dijo con ojos brillantes que veían a ningún lado en realidad. — Pero no creo que sea muy prudente realizar experimentos justo donde hay tanta gente...

Jiro, la chica que estaba a punto de irse de la mesa, volteó la mirada al grupo de amigos. Los tres responsables agradecieron con rojas caras llenas de vergüenza y pena por sí mismos, y los estudiantes comenzaron a dispersarse, no sin soltar uno que otro insulto más antes de irse.

—Gracias. — Fue la voz de la chica la que llamó la atención del grupo. Ella y sus dos amigos se habían acercado a su mesa una vez que la gente ya se había acomodado de nuevo.

—¡Así es Midoriya! — Comentó Mina con mucha confianza, como si se conocieran de años.

— Creo que tuviste mucho valor al decir eso, Deku. — Le sonrió Uraraka mientras por debajo de la mesa doblaba y desdoblaba su falda, apenada.

— Fueron palabras muy certeras. — Momo, con la sofisticación y clase de siempre, le regaló una sonrisa cálida y un asentimiento de cabeza.

— Soy Jiro, de Hufflepuff. Ellos son...— Señaló al par de chicos que venían tras ella. — Kaminari y Mineta.

—¡Qué tal! — Saludaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué intentaron hacer? — Preguntó Momo, intentando no sonar grosera o entrometida.

— Hay un hechizo...— Comenzó Mineta, rascándose la nuca con vergüenza. — Con el que eres capaz de lanzar una chispa eléctrica que calienta inmediatamente la comida.

—Pero la comida siempre estuvo caliente...— Comenta Uraraka, quien nunca sintió cambio por más que servía comida en su plato.

—A Kaminari le gustan las cosas rostizadas...

—Ya...— Mina negó con la cabeza. — Te acabas de dejar en ridículo por nada...

—De eso vive. — El grupo empezó a reír con el chiste de Jiro, rompiendo un poco el hielo de la conversación.

— ¿Por qué no se sientan? — Comentó Momo, pareciéndole muy grosero que ellos estuvieran sentados y comiendo y los demás no. — No creo que haya problema, la formalidad de las casas sólo fue en la presentación de los nuevos, tengo entendido...— Dijo con pena.

Para su orgullo y sentimientos, Jiro asintió, aún divertida por su chiste, y terminó sentada en medio de ambos de los chicos con los que había llegado.

Los chicos compartieron deliciosos bocadillos en tan poco tiempo, que Momo se sentía maravillada cuando, después de unos minutos, ya se hablaban con toda naturalidad.

— ¡Entonces él...!— Kaminari no terminaba cuando su propia risa ya comenzaba a resonar en la mesa. — ¡Éste idiota comenzó a morderlo! — La mesa estalló en un conjunto de risas, excepto por Mineta, quien de nuevo era avergonzado.

—¡De verdad parecía chocolate! — El grupo volvió a carcajearse con ese comentario.

—¿De verdad no conocías ese truco? — Preguntó Midoriya, entre risas.

— Di virdid ni li ciniciis. — Infantilmente, Mineta lo imitó mientras se metía a la boca un panqué que él mismo había enrollado.

— Ya...— Dijo Mina, entre risas. — Hablando de temas serios, ¿saben qué clases tomarán? ¡Hay que tomar algunas juntos!

—¿Eso se puede...? — Preguntó Midoriya, quien sabía lo más mínimo de la institución.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Respondió Kaminari. — No importa la casa, todas toman clases juntos.

— ¡Hay que hacerlo! — Gritó Uraraka.

.

.

.

Observó la servilleta donde habían escrito las clases que tomarían e inmediatamente un sentimiento hermoso atravesó su pecho. ¿Por qué había estado tan asustada antes?, ¿estar sola?, ¡para nada!

Dio un último vistazo a su servilleta y se dispuso a salir del comedor, sus amigos ya se habían retirado para ir por sus clases, pero ella había esperado hasta el último para poder ordenar sus platos vacíos. Mina insistió en que ese era trabajo de los elfos mágicos, y que no había problema dónde pusiera sus platos, o si estuviesen ordenados o no, ellos los encontrarían y lavarían, pero Momo pensó en Sally más que en nada, y ganó la disputa quedándose a ordenar sus vasos y platos.

Terminó de apilar sus platos donde puso los de sus compañeros, y se dispuso a tomar su servilleta.

—Lis...— No fue capaz de terminar su oración gracias a la horrible sensación de tocar algo extraño y húmedo. Su servilleta, mojada desde abajo hacia arriba, haciendo imposible el leer la mitad de las clases. — to...

Su pequeño cerebro no asimilaba el hecho de que su servilleta estaba arruinada, sus ojos seguían pegados a ella mientras uno de ellos ya había empezado a palpitar de la furia.

—¡G-Genial! — Fingió para sí misma. — No pasa nada... todo está bien. — Sonrió, nerviosa, enojada consigo misma, triste. — Se arreglará en un instante...

Sacó la vara de su manga derecha y la sostuvo frente a la servilleta, pensando las palabras exactas que debía usar.

—¡Incendio! — Una llama salió de la punta de su vara, dispuesta a acercarla a tal medida que no quemara la servilleta, sólo a secar los restos de agua en ella. La acercó cuidadosamente...

—¡Fuego! — Escuchó tras ella, después de ser apartada bruscamente.

No lo notó, su cerebro (que explotaba en rabia) no podía procesar tanta desgracia tan rápido, pero una de sus compañeras de casa la aventó fuera del camino, y arrojó un hechizo de Aguamenti a la mesa, con tal de extinguir el fuego que había creado.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó la pelirosa, que en su mente había salvado el día.

Momo se levantó de inmediato y corrió a la mesa donde se hallaba su servilleta completamente húmeda e ilegible.

— Sí...— Volteó la cabeza hacia su compañera, con las lágrimas corriendo bajo sus mejillas. — Gra-G-Gracias...— Asintió. Momo no era una persona grosera, mala, o con coraje en su corazón, así que, antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría, se giró y se dispuso a alejarse de la mesa.

Se asustó cuando a los dos pasos estuvo a punto de chocar con el centro de los rumores y chismes desde que había llegado ahí. Quien, varita en mano, había caminado hacia ella cuando inició el fuego.

— Lo siento. — Salió en un chirrido lastimero, apenas audible, agudo y lleno de pena. Esquivó al chico de ojos desiguales y siguió caminando, intentando limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

— Idiota...— Pensó. — ¿Por qué eres tan idiota?, ¡¿Por qué lloras?! — Se gritaba a sí misma en el interior. Se tallaba el rostro con rabia mientras caminaba por los pasillos. ¿No era más fácil volver a preguntar las clases?, ¿no era más sencillo reír y fingir que no le dolía?, ¿por qué...? Se preguntaba ella. ¿Por qué tenía que llorar por todo?

Esquivó a todos a su alrededor. Cansada, con un dolor atorado en su garganta, humillada. ¿No era ella una Yaoyorozu?, ¿qué hacía haciendo el ridículo?

Olvidando el hecho de que sólo ese día tenían para elegir sus materias, se dirigió a su habitación a aventarse a su cama y llorar sin el temor de que la vieran.

.

.

.

Humillada y odiándose a sí misma, salió de la habitación.

Con la mente en claro, decidió que lo mejor era buscar a alguno de sus compañeros, pero la idea de ir de puerta en puerta, de cuarto en cuarto le daba mucho pesar, no quería ir molestando a compañeros al azar sólo por sus descuidos. Así que optó por ir a la dirección a pedir información de sus clases, tal vez alguno todavía estaba por ahí.

Mientras caminó hasta ahí aprovechó para darse el placer de ver aquel hermoso edificio. Túneles, escaleras cambiantes, caminos andrajosos, incluso las motas de polvo que volaban a su alrededor eran mágicas y agradables de ver.

Por el camino pudo notar a Mineta, pero ciertamente no se sentía cómoda preguntándole a él, aunque el pensamiento la apenó por ser tan cruel con alguien que nunca la había herido, mejor siguió su camino. También pudo divisar al chico rubio y escandaloso, acompañado de su amigo pelirrojo quien la observó pasar con una sonrisa que ella devolvió.

Se alegró de no perderse al llegar a la dirección. A su derecha la sorprendió una bandeja con números de espera y una larga fila de sillas, tomó su papel y se sentó en la silla que tenía frente a sí.

Como era de esperarse, la fila y las sillas eran mágicas, estaba acostumbrada a eso, así que no se asustó cuando la silla empezó a flotar, dejándola en su puesto, el asiento número 23.

—Escuché— Sonó lejos, a su izquierda. — Que las sillas te guían con tu poder de magia. Si la silla va rápida, es porque eres un gran mago de poderes elevados, pero su va lento, dudosa y con problemas, eres casi casi un Muggle.

— ¿Será cierto? — Se escuchó un Sólo son rumores... como respuesta, pero dejó de prestarle atención a la charla cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba justo a su lado, un puesto más que ella.

— U-Un placer. — Le sonrió, tímida. El heterócromo volteó hacia ella y le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza. Se sintió mal cuando él sólo siguió mirando al frente, olvidándose de ella y sin intención de entablar conversación.

Se concentró mejor en su papel, pequeño, cuadrado y con el número veintitrés escrito en cursiva, era elegante y simple. Lamentablemente para ella y todos los que estaban sentados a su izquierda, el papel voló gracias a una brisa misteriosa.

—¿Qué? — Dijo anonadada, cuando observó un rayo verde cruzar frente a todos. —¿¡Qué!? — Perdió la cordura cuando las sillas empezaron a bailar por la ráfaga y sus cabellos empezaron a revolotear en su rostro. Se aferró a su silla, asustada, cuando el rayo verde se dispuso a formarse con ellos. En efecto, era una silla, y sí. Se iba a estrellar contra ella.

—¡Aresto Momentum! — Tomándola por el hombro y acercándola a su pecho, sobresalía Todoroki, quien la acercó a sí para apartarla del camino y poder parar a Midoriya, quien ahora viajaba lentamente hacia ellos, como si fuera una escena en cámara lenta.

Momo todavía tenía las manos incrustadas del miedo en el reposadero de su silla, temblando y sin notar la cercanía del chico ni el hecho de que algunos se habían levantado de sus asientos para ir al frente a ver lo que sucedía.

—Midoriya...— El único en poder escuchar aquel susurro aterrado fue Todoroki, gracias a que en su pecho tenía la pequeña cabecita de Momo, que se torcía para ver a Midoriya actuar de manera graciosa y lenta.

—¡CUUUUIIIIDAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOO! — Se escuchaba alarmado y extremadamente lento. Bastó con que Todoroki bajara la vara y pusiera su mano en la frente de Deku para que ya no hiciera estragos. La silla (con movimientos exagerados y lentos) terminó por bailar frente a ellos hasta quedarse quieta, con Midoriya arriba.

Ni siquiera escuchó cuando Todoroki pronunció el antihechizo para sacarlo de su lentitud, ni se dio cuenta de cuando se recargó en el pecho del chico, aún sin poder analizar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Midoriya estuvo a punto de arrematar contra ella, ¡contra muchas personas!, ¿y qué hizo ella...? ¿¡qué!?

No escuchó los gritos, no los insultos al peliverde, no escuchó la ronca voz que salía justo a su lado, ni las disculpas insistentes de Midoriya. Despertó de su trance cuando el pelirrojo-peliblanco se terminó por separar de ella, para voltearse de nuevo al frente, aún con rasgos furiosos en su rostro. Entonces sí, todo a su alrededor se volvió ruido.

—¡Perdón, Yaoyorozu!, ¡te juro que no sé qué pasó!, ¡la silla se movió y...! — El peliverde hablaba a una velocidad impresionante, pero se calló cuando ella levantó la mano frente a él.

— Perdóname tú a mi... Deku...— Él se sorprendió al ver sus ojos rojos a punto de liberar el mar de lágrimas. — Te vi venir... y no pude siquiera levantar la mano...

Por puro instinto se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para liberar su llanto con dos chicos aturdidos, uno a cada costado. Shoto no quería voltear, pero sus ojos lo engañaban y echaban un vistazo cada cierto tiempo a la bolita de pena y lágrimas a su lado.

Midoriya no sabía cómo reaccionar y sólo soltaba palabras balbuceando. ¿Abrazarla?, tal vez lo malentendía y él no quería hacer las cosas incómodas. ¿Calmarla con palabras?, no le estaba sirviendo.

Fue incómodo para todos, en especial para esos dos...


End file.
